


Cheesy cheesy

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: The day Seungcheol proposed was raining cats and dogs and they jogged through the streets like a pair of idiots.





	Cheesy cheesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocmint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocmint/gifts).



 

  
Going out was the worst idea ever. Seungcheol could only stare at the unmerciful rain, which drenched everything and everyone who dared to step out into it. Jihoon whistled when the pouring intensified, rubbing his hands together when the mall doors opened to let in a couple of dripping wet people, and the cold air hit him.

 

"It looks like it won't stop raining anytime soon," Seungcheol said, eyes never leaving the rain. He took his jacket and handed it to Jihoon, there was no way he would let him walk home in the rain in only a flimsy sweatshirt while he still had a hoodie and a jacket on. The cheesiness of the gesture dawned on him when Jihoon bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Jihoon, just take the jacket."

 

"You just Iove it when I use your clothes," Jihoon says with a smirk, putting in the large jacket on, always mumbling about overprotective boyfriends. Seungcheol considered it a victory anyway.

 

"Ready to go?" Seungcheol inquired after Jihoon zipped up the jacket.

 

Jihoon cocked an eyebrow and moved in his direction, pulling the hood over Seungcheol's head with a huff. "Now I am," he remarked. Seungcheol gave him a smile and brushed their lips together in a soft, meaningful kiss. Jihoon was his everything.

 

They both left the safety of the grocery store and got immediately sprayed with heavy drops of cold rain. It made Jihoon happy and Seungcheol smiled along with him because Jihoon happiness was contagious. They jogged through the streets like a pair of idiots, until the rain got even stronger and they stopped for a while to catch their breaths under a bus stop.

 

-

 

Jihoon was looking forward to taking a hot shower, get dry and snuggle on the couch with Seungcheol for several hours. He felt even colder now that they had stopped and the cold air brushed at his wet clothes.

 

"Jihoon," Seungcheol starts, voice oddly breathless. "I have, no wait, I wanted..." he gives a nervous laugh. "This may not be the best place, but it feels right. I practiced this and I had a dozen different friends reading it and they said it was good, just give me a minute."

 

Jihoon steps closer. "Is everything okay? Are you okay?" he asks, hand reaching out to Seungcheol's forehead, checking for a fever.

 

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing like that. It's just…we've been together for a long time, right?"

 

Jihoon nods warily, half afraid of what is coming so he just nods again.

 

"We are great together, you make me the happiest man alive, I love you and I thought... Well, I thought-" Seungcheol shakes his head and cuts himself off.

 

"Seungcheol, what are you trying to say?" Jihoon asks, forcing his voice to remain steady. He takes a deep breath and Seungcheol takes both his hands between his own gently.

 

"I'm doing this all wrong," Seungcheol says and he reaches for the jacket Jihoon is wearing, fumbles inside the pocket jacket and then pulls out something that Jihoon barely catches a glimpse of. Then Seungcheol's dropping deliberately to one knee, in the slightly wet floor and Jihoon's breath catches on his throat. "I'm asking if you, Lee Jihoon, would do me the honor of marrying me?"

 

Jihoon forces himself to breathe normally, his heartbeat loud and fast as he crouches down as well. Seungcheol is holding a beautiful silver ring in a small black box. He picks the ring up, turning it for a second, just looking.

 

"I passed by a store a few months ago and there it was," Seungcheol babbles, "It reminded me of you immediately. If you don't like it we can get something else though, anything you want."

 

Jihoon's gaze turns towards Seungcheol calmly. His hair was plastered over his head, dripping water on his temples, cheeks slightly red, the prettiest smile was on his lips, but Seungcheol's eyes told the real story. There was more than happiness in there, there were promises of eternal love and companionship no matter what. Through the endless possibilities of what they could become, Seungcheol would be there with him. Jihoon's hold in the ring tightens.

 

"Aren't you supposed to say yes before you take the ring?"

 

"Yes," Jihoon whispers, eyes not leaving the ring.

 

"Yes, you will marry me or yes you are supposed to say _yes_?" Jihoon can see the tiniest bit of insecurity in Seungcheol's words and he frowns at it. Of course Jihoon will marry him.

 

"I love the ring. Of course I will marry you, there is nothing else that I want to anymore. I will marry you a thousand times if you want me to," Jihoon answers, stumbling over his words.

 

-

 

Seungcheol clenched and unclenched his fists in order to calm himself down, but Jihoon's face softens after his words, and a small fond smile lightens up his features. Seungcheol says fuck it and rushes forward catching Jihoon in a bone-crushing hug, lifting him up and spinning him around in the rain.

 

Jihoon laughs, immediately hugging back, his feet dangling above the ground until Seungcheol puts him back down, pulling him in by the jacket until they lips met in a sweet, languid kiss, and sighed in contentment.

 

"I'm so happy," he whispers into Jihoon's lips, squeezing him in a tight hug again.

 

"I know," Jihoon answers right away. "I am too. Can't believe that out of every place you could propose you do it here."

 

"I just knew it was the right moment. I don't really care if it was cheesy and we are currently kissing and hugging in the rain, I just care that we are together and ready to start a new page."

 

"Can't believe either that you were carrying the ring with you."

 

Seungcheol's chuckles, "I stuffed it in the socks drawer and forget about it. Today saw it and just decided to bring it with me."

 

He felt Jihoon rising his head up and he glanced at him, so they met halfway in a kiss. A chaste touch that drove him crazy and Jihoon finally whispers back the words. "Yes, I will marry you, I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
